backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Madness
Monster Madness is an event that started on 22nd of March 2012 and''' 16th of August 2012''' PST, and ended 4 days later. The goal of the event is to let players capture the champion monster called Korath. For players to be able to do this, they need to have Map Room Level 2. The whole event itself is based on taking over outposts in World Map. The more outposts the player takes over, the closer the player gets to capturing Korath. The credit the player gets towards capturing Korath varies depending on the level the owner of the Outpost has (or the quality of the outpost or WMT Yard in the second event). For example, if a player takes over a level 45 outpost with a Mega Kit, he will have a much higher chance of encountering Korath than if he would take over an outpost with no kits. (Note: taking over a Wild Monster Tribe can be a good idea, as they count as what their Em- pire points were before, not after, respectively). V2 stated that in order to seek and capture Korath, brave players must take over Outposts to gain Empire Points - 42 Million Empire Points gets you Korath - 94.5 Million gets Korath's Breath of Fire - 160.125 Empire Points wins Korath's Fists of Doom Although Korath is mentioned having a taste for Putty, the actual event only consists of taking over outposts; Putty is not involved. The second Monster Madness had the same name with the first one. David Scott himself also said that the qualification of Korath is taking Outposts, but with the new Outpost Takeover System. You have to take over around 13 Outposts (Medium Kit) to get Korath in Monster Madness season 2. Gallery - Monster Madness 1 Monster Madness Notification.png|Monster Madness Notification Monster Madness Info.png|Monster Madness Information Monster Madness Info 2.png|Monster Madness Information 2 Monster Madness Info 3.png|Monster Madness Information 3 Monster Madness Info 4.png|Monster Madness Information 4 How to find Korath.png|Monster Madness Starts! Korath Bar.png|''"Korath Bar"'' Found Korath!.png|'Message received upon catching Korath (100% Bar)' Breath of fire discovered!.png|'Message received upon unlocking Breath of Fire (200% Bar)' Fists of doom discovered!.png|'Message received upon unlocking Fists of Doom (300% Bar)'\ Gallery - Monster Madness 2 Korath return bar.jpg|Time left for the second Monster Madness 1000px-Monster madnes.jpg|The first notification for the return of Monster Madness The second notification for the return of Monster Madness.png|The second notification for the return of Monster Madness madness3.png|The third notification for the return of Monster Madness monster madness 2 here.png|Monster Madness Starts! monster madness 2 meter.png|korath bar Bym.jpg|Message When You Get Korath.... Bandicam 2012-08-17 15-09-09-139.jpg|Message received upon unlocking Breath of Fire Korath Fists of Doom.jpg|Message received upon unlocking Fists of Doom .jpg|After the event was done some got this message, which means there is a chance to get Korath again This slideshow shows all the notifications that appeared during the event. Known Bugs * After taking an outpost (from the tribes or other players' outposts) the player will not get any empire points (no progression in the quota).This is merely a display glitch reload the page and it will fill Category:Events Category:Korath